I dreamed that somebody loved me
by Looktotheohiosky
Summary: Elphaba is taking Galinda on their very first date ever. Gelphie, Musicalverse, set after Popular.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first Gelphie story ever. It is rated K+ for now, this might go up in the future. English is not my mother tongue, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The sun was up early and Elphaba was already studying for her upcoming exam, Life Science. It was an early spring this year, the flowers were already blooming and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Elphaba tried focussing on her book but this time she had trouble reading, cause today was going to be the most exciting day in her life. Today her roommate, Galinda, and herself were going on their very first date. Elphaba had been planning the date for weeks now, since she wanted it to be perfect and special for Galinda. But still she had the fear that something might go wrong.

She looked to her left where Galinda was sleeping. Probably dreaming about shopping or a beautiful landscape with grass that has never looked greener and flowers looking more red and yellow then anyone could ever imagine. She looked absolutely stunning when she slept, Elphaba thought. With her beautiful porcelain skin and her perfect blond hair. When Galinda falls to sleep she lets go of that mask that she was always hiding behind, the mask that makes her look so confident and happy. Elphaba knew that wasn't the real Galinda. There was more to her then the eye met, but no one ever took the chance to discover that.

Elphaba did, she studies Galinda during the night when she can't sleep. She looks at her face and always finds something new, a little freckle she hadn't seen before or another way she closes her eyes. Every night it's different, because every day isn't the same. You never go to bed feeling the same as you did yesterday, so why would to fall asleep looking the same as other day? Some nights Galinda falls a sleep with a worried look on her face and some nights she looks as if she couldn't be happier. But during daytime Galinda never acts like something is wrong, she always looks like a happy girl who has everything she wants. But Elphie knows things are different, that Galinda is far from happy. That's why she planned the date, to give Galinda the best time of her life, to let her forget everything that has been going on. Even though Elphaba doesn't really know what is going on.

The time flew by and suddenly the green girl realized it's already 7.30 pm and she has to get ready for school. So does Galinda but her alarm doesn't seem to go off. Elphaba walks towards her bed and says "Galinda" in a very soft way, she doesn't want to scare her. Galinda doesn't respond so she whispered Galinda her name again but this time she touched Galinda her shoulder. Galinda woke up and looked confused.

"It's already half past 7, we have school in an hour" Elphaba said.

Galinda growled and looked more confused then she did before.

"Why didn't my alarm went off?"

"I don't know Galinda, but you really need to get out of bed if you want to get on time for class."

"Coming" Galinda murmured, and she got up. She walked straight to wards the bathroom and locked the door.

The first class was math, which was pretty boring as usual and Elphaba was bored to death cause she already made all the assignments and didn't know what to do, so she continued reading her book for Life Science. Galinda on the other hand didn't understand a single word the professor was babbling about and gave up the hope of ever understanding math. So she continued talking with Pfannee about the hot new student from Vinkus named Fiyero Tigular who she was currently sort of dating.

The day went by slowly and after a long day of reading, listening and learning Elphaba found herself in her dorm room laying on her bed waiting for Galinda to return. She was even more excited about tonight then before and was planning every minute to make everything go perfect. At first they would walk along the pond where Galinda loves to hang out and think, after that they would go to the little restaurant where they make the most delicious diners Elphaba has ever tasted and they would finish the evening by going to the romantic spot she found last week when trying to calm down after a few of her classmates laughed at her and even kicked her. Later she found the note on her back saying "Kick Me". Elphaba always pretends that those things don't hurt her but they do. Every single word ever thrown at her has left scares all over her, not physical but the ones that make you who you are, inside. Galinda used to hurt her to, until one evening. That evening everything changed, Galinda changed. It was a normal night until Galinda came up with the idea of telling each other a story, a story we've never told anyone before. After her babbling about Fiyero and getting married she asked Elphie to tell her a secret. Elphaba doesn't like to open up but she did. She told something she never told anyone before and it touched Galinda, it made Galinda understand her more. A few days after that she asked Galinda on a date, well not really a date, more of a fun night out. But she had to admit, for her it was a date. Elphaba really likes Galinda and she hoped that with this date Galinda would like Elphie too.

With a bang the door to their room swinged open and Galinda entered. Her eyes were all red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Galinda?" Elphie asked with a concerned face.

"Nothing, uhm… nothing" Galinda replied.

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's nothing I said! Jeez, since when do you care so much?" Galinda sort of screamed between the tears.

"Since the day I met you, since the day I saw your face" Elphaba said and instantly regretting she did.

"Just, leave me alone okay?"

"Okay, uhm are we still on for tonight?"

Galinda didn't reply. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.  
What seemed like forever Galinda finally opened the bathroom door and walked to her bed, pretending nothing happened. She sat down, grabbed the nearest book and started reading it. At least she tried to read it.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong. You would never grab a book and start reading it out of your own will" Elphaba said teasingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Elphaba" Galinda sad dryly.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, but is tonight still on? I planned everything…"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"Okay, well we have to leave within 30 minutes. Do you still need to put on make-up? Change clothes? Do a nap?"

" Well thanks for implying that, but I'm actually already dressed"

"We could go now if you want?" And with that Galinda stood up and grabbed her pink jacked. Elphaba got the sign that Galinda apparently wanted to be distracted. She also got up, grabbed her simple coat and opened to door to let Galinda walk past her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When Elphaba closed the door and locked it so that no one could get inside she turned around and felt awkward. She didn't know what to say and just stood there quietly looking at Galinda who was looking at her with her big blue eyes. Perfection, that is what Elphaba saw. She couldn't express it but Galinda meant the world to her. She hoped that tonight things would change.

"So, where do you wanna go Elphie?" Galinda said excitingly.

Elphaba stared a little longer until she realized what she was doing and got out of her trance.

"That is a surprise, just follow me". Elphaba walked away and Galinda was kind of surprised by it, but followed her quickly.

"Oh come on tell me! Why can't you just tell me? Wait are you taking me to Ozdust Ballroom? Or no! no! I know, we are going to the Emerald city aren't we!"

"Galinda, it's just for one night, we can't just simply go to the Emerald city. And you know I don't like dancing. Just wait and see"

They continued walking to the pond. Galinda looked all excited and was honestly wondering what Elphaba had arranged for them.

"You look really pretty tonight?" Elphaba said shyly.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself!" Galinda implied.

"You don't have to lie, I know I'm not pretty"

"I'm not lying, I sort of like that flower you put in your hair"

"It's the one you gave to me, of course I would wear it on our d-… night out" Elphaba said, scared that Galinda might have heard what she wanted to say.

"Well it's pretty, pink goes good with-"

"-Green, I know you already told me. And I agree, it looks nice together" Elphaba cut in. "Do you recognize this place Galinda?"

"Of course I do, it's the famous pond. I always come her when I wanna think" the cute blonde girl said.

"So, do you still want to talk about what happened earlier? You know you can tell me anything Galinda?" Elphaba offered.

"It's nothing, just I thought that Fiyero and I were an item, but he said we had nothing." Galinda shrugged. "But I don't get it, we kissed, we walk hand in hand. You'd think we're in a relationship".

"Maybe he's not the one for you, you deserve someone much better. Someone who really cares about you and will do anything to make you happy"

"Like that person exists." Galinda said, not having any hope in finding a guy who will ever do that.

"Maybe you know that person, but you haven't really thought about it that way" Elphaba tried to say with a small hind. "Look at the lights that are reflecting on the water, I love this time of year. It's finally not to cold to walk outside and enjoy the evening."

All Galinda did was give a small nod, so that Elphaba would know she heard it. In her head was somewhere else though, thinking about Fiyero and how he is ruining her life. Elphaba was right, she deserves someone better. Someone who will accept her for how she really is, not that stupid dumb blonde girl she always pretends to be.

"I am not stupid you know" she suddenly said.

"I never said you were" Elphaba replied. "Where did that came from?"

"It's just, everyone always thinks I am this dumb blonde girl who has everything she ever wanted and… well I am not." Galinda went on. "There is more to me then the eye can see"

"I know, I always knew. You just need to let go of that layer you've been hiding behind"

"But I am afraid" Galinda whispered.

"Of what?"

"What people will think of the real me."

"Well, I rather like the real you. I like it a lot. More then I should I guess" Elphaba replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" A moment of silence, then she went on "Do you wanna come to 'The Wizardy', it appears they have some awesome diners and desserts there."

"Oh Elphie, how did you know? I love that place!" Galinda said enthusiastically. "I'm gonna eat my favourite Dinner, the ones with baked potatoes and that delicious pork, what are you gonna order?"

"I have no idea, I wanna see the menu first. Then I'll decide what I'm going to order" the green girl replied.

They continued their journey to the restaurant, which was a walk for about 15 minutes. Elphaba was still very nervous and had no idea what to say to Galinda. She didn't want to scare her, but now she was afraid it might be to boring.

"So how is math going?" Elphaba asked, she had to say something to break the silence

"Good, good, Pfannee is helping me with it."

"That's great to hear, have you already finished the assignments for next week? I could help you with them if you want, I'm pretty good at math."

"Oh Elphie would you do that for me? How nice, I could use some help. Pfannee isn't really good at math to be honest." Galinda replied. "Oh look we're already here!"

"Yes we are." When Elphaba looked again she realized the curtains were closed and there was no light on. "Oh, how could I be so foolish? How did I not check if the restaurant was open?" Elphaba thought to herself. "How on earth could I be this stupid?!"

"Oh it looks like it's closed Elphie" Galinda said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh really? That is weird, uhm, maybe there is some other place nearby?" Elphaba replied while inside she was panicking and worried that Galinda would leave and never talk to her again.

"What is it Elphie? You look so sad, were you really looking forward to eating here?"

"No it's not that, you were really looking forward to eat here and I knew you really liked this place and due to my stupid brain we can not eat here now cause it's closed. I'm really sorry Galinda, I'm sorry for ruining your evening." Elphaba said feeling really stupid and angry with herself.

"It's not ruined Elphie, plans change, that happens all the time. I'm okay with it. We'll find some other nice place where everything looks nice and cosy. And we'll eat dinner there." Galinda replied looking at Elphaba with her big blue eyes. "Come lets walk for a little and look for another restaurant"

Elphaba had never felt more like a failure, she tried so hard to make everything go perfect and still she forgot the most important thing of the whole date, if the restaurant was open. Galinda's big blue eyes staring at her didn't make her feel better, it made everything even worse. Knowing that Galinda is disappointed and she was already feeling down when they left. She was so enthusiastic when Elphaba announced that they were going to this place and now Galinda can't because she screwed everything up. This night was supposed to be perfect, to make Galinda see how awesome everything could be with Elphaba but now things could not get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had some personal stuff going on. Oh and thank you all so much for reviewing! I love reading them and I honestly didn't expect anyone to read my story so I was really surprised._

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Galinda will never like me after this" Elphaba thought while walking down the street trying to find another place to eat diner.

"Oh! This place looks nice" Galinda said still enthusiastic as ever.

"Isn't it a bit to big?"

"If you don't want to eat that's fine I ju-"

"No! no! it's okay, we'll eat here. It's just the other place was small and cosy and I thought that was what you wanted" Elphaba cut in.

"Oh, here is fine" She then paused for a split second and went on "Okido!" she said and walked passed Elphaba with a big smirk on her face. Suddenly something happened that Elphaba did not expect, Galinda grabbed her hand and Elphaba was dragged along with it.

"Hello, table for two?" a waitress asked as soon as Elphaba and Galinda entered.

"Yes, do you have a place a bit in the back with candle lights and stuff?" Galinda replied.

"Of course, if you could follow me" The waitress said. Elphaba followed the woman and Galinda with a surprised face about the fact that Galinda herself asked for a romantic spot. When they reached a small table somewhere in the back. Galinda made a cute enthusiastic giggle.

"It's perfect!" she said, well almost screamed.

"You really like this place don't you?" Elphaba said teasingly.

"I love it, look at the candles and the seats."

"Good, now sit down before you hurt yourself out of enthusiasm."

Galinda unbuttoned and took of her jacked. She then proceeded to hang it on the chair but Elphaba was in her way with one green arm stretched out to her. Galinda looked confused and wondered what Elphaba her plans were.

"Give me your coat silly, so that I can hang it up on the pegrail" Elphaba said when she noticed Galinda looked confused.

"Oh how sweet of you" Galinda said while giving the coat to Elphaba.

"I have my moments" Elphaba replied. After that she turned, grabbed the chair where Galinda was going to sit pulled it a bit backwards and gestured that she could sit down.

"Have a seat, Miss Galinda"

"You're calling me Miss? Well Elphie! You are having a nice day, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm in a restaurant with a beautiful girl, why wouldn't I be?"

Elphaba walked towards the pegrail and Galinda started to blush wondering what this feeling was that she had inside.

"Maybe things would turn out just right" Elphaba thought to herself. "It looks like Galinda is liking the attention she's getting from me".

After she hung up the coats she returned to their little table more confident then ever. At that exact moment the waiter came to them with the menu in her hands. She gave them to Galinda and Elphaba and asked if they already wanted to order something to drink.

"I'll have the Winki red wine please" Galinda began "and what would you like my Elphie"

"My Elphie…. _my_ Elphie. I'm her Elphie, help. I'm _her_ Elphie. Stay calm Elphaba. Don't lose it. _Her _Elphie! Miss Elphaba you are currently known to the world as Galinda _her_ Elphie" Elphaba was freaking out from the inside, not able to say anything and just stared to Galinda.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked with a concerned look on her face.

Elphaba woke up from her real life dream and shook her head. "Uh sorry, I'll have some water please"

"Coming right up" the waiter said and wrote it down. "Just give me a signal when you wanna order some food" she continued and after that walked away.

It was quiet for a few minutes and both the girls felt the awkwardness between each other. Both were afraid to say something though. Elphaba just stared at Galinda and Galinda was sort of looking at all directions, all directions apart from Elphaba. She didn't want to feel this way, she knew this feeling and this could not be real. She couldn't feel that way for girls, could she?

"I- I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back within minutes" She quickly said and walked away.

When she asked the waiter where she could find the bathroom and entered the place she locked the door and walked to the mirror. She looked at her eyes, which were looking blue as ever and wondered if they were deceiving her. Why was she looking at Elphaba so different? She's green for god sakes! How could she feel this way for a green girl who was obsessed with books and had no friends at all? Well apart from herself of course. Was it just because she was so nice, or was I really in _love _with her? She loved many people: Pfannee, Milla, Shenshen, Fiyero, but _love_ was a whole other story. She never felt this way before, could it really be _love_?

Elphaba found herself sitting at a table, alone. She was quit used to sitting alone at tables but most of the time she had a book or something in front of her. This was a restaurant with people talking about pretty much anything. Next to her there was an old goat, he reminded her of Doctor Dillemond. He was sitting in front of an old lady, talking rapidly about some guy who told him to be silent. It's something that has been going on for a while. People are saying that animals should not be allowed to talk, nonsense if you'd ask me. Animals are just as bright, if not brighter, then most humans. Why would they be silent? Human think they're better then anything, stupid people. I bet most owls have more intelligent then humans. Wouldn't be surprised if they end up silencing me too considering my green skin.

"Hey there beauty". Elphaba looked up and saw a beautiful girl staring at her.

"Hey there you too" Elphaba replied. "All the make-up has been adjusted?"

"Nah, I actually had to pee." Galinda replied.

"Well, I never thought that would actually come out of your mouth. I almost started to think you were a robot. You never seem to do actual business on the toilets"

"Elphie please lets talk about something else then the stuff that I do on toilets," Galinda said looking ashamed.

"You started it, Galinda."

"I know, I know. Did you already make your choice?" she asked, pointing towards the menu.

"No, haven't really looked at it yet. You should pick something first."

"I hope they also have the pork here, with the baked potatoes!" Galinda grabbed the menu and studied it. After a few minutes she suddenly started giggling.

"They have it!" She started to giggle even more "Elphie they have the potatoes and pork."

"Great, so I guess you'll take that one?"

Galinda nodded and handed Elphaba the menu. "Now you pick something!"

Elphaba studied the menu and after a few moments she saw something she wanted. "I think I'm gonna go for the Salad with chicken in it"

"Great!" Galinda said "Waiter?" she practically screamed it.

The girl walked to their table and asked what they wanted.

"Elphie wants the Chicken salad and I would like the Pork with baked potatoes"

"Awesome" the waiter said and wrote it down.

"I know right!" Galinda said and a cute giggle followed. The waiter walked away and Galinda looked at Elphaba. _Her_ Elphie. Well not really her Elphie, but she wanted her to be Galinda's Elphie.

Elphaba turned and noticed Galinda staring at her. Gosh, why are her eyes so big and blue? And why are her lips so kissable? Not to mention the perfect shape of her body.

"You look beautiful tonight" Elphie said.

"That's like the 3th time you said it"

"Well I mean it, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met" she replied again.

Galinda was speechless and started blushing.

"You really think that?" she got out.

"I am a 1000% positive" Elphaba said and started smiling.

Galinda was surprised. Elphaba doesn't smile often, but now that she did she felt her heart pumping. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Your smile is beautiful Elphie."

"Thanks, I believe you're the first person I know that gives me compliments, I really appreciate that" Elphaba answered formal but inside she was dying, Galinda thought her smile was beautiful.

"Look at you! You are now smiling even mores, how adorable"

As if everything couldn't get worse Galinda now said she was adorable. Elphaba was dying from the inside and wanted to do nothing more then to kiss the beauty that was sitting in front of her, and suddenly out of nowhere _she did._


End file.
